<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skeletons in my closet by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861683">skeletons in my closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch'>winterbitch (WinterLadyy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Quests, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Son of Ares Geralt, Son of Hades Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's life is pretty much perfect. He has a cool, if awkward father, a loving step-mother, a whole bunch of dead friends, 2 living ones and a huge unrequired crush on the handsome son of Ares. a quest may be just what he needs to finally catch his attention.</p><p>He doesn't know that the hansome son or Ares is already crushing on him, or that almost no one in the camp knows he's the son of Hades. They're all pretty intent that he's supposed to be a better son of Apollo. What's up with that?</p><p>or jaskier is the son of hades but everyone thinks he's apollo's. he's not aware of that because his fat crush covers everything else. geralt is akward and has gay panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skeletons in my closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is very happy with his life. It’s probably as perfect as it gets when you’re a demigod bred to fight the gods’ battles and die young.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>He has a loving if awkward father, a wonderful mother that maybe didn’t give birth to him but raised him all the same, a place he calls home, a summer camp and friends. Granted, he may not have many living friends, but he has friends! Yes, Yennefer is probably the only alive person he can call his friend, with Regis somewhere there too, but Achilles and Patroclus and Alexander the Great and Homer and everyone else are great friends! He really doesn’t need anyone else.</p><p>He has his music and his ballads and poetry that Hades even allows him to present and practice if only he also practices with weapons. He has his flowers that Persephone loves, his bright clothes and his smiles.</p><p>He may also have a stupid, giant, helpless crush on the gorgeous son of Ares but nothing can be perfect.</p><p>Jaskier’s life is as close to perfect as it can be.</p><p>“You’re late again,” Yen mutters to him, smirking at some newcomers as they sit around the bonfire. “Bad habit.”</p><p>“I got carried away with William,” Jaskier sighs dreamily. “We’re writing a ballad for Achilles and Patroclus and it needs to be perfect.”</p><p>He starts rambling quietly as his friend listens because, for all her faults, Yen is a really good friend. She’s also a huge gossip and she loves all the dirt Jaskier has on all kinds of different dead people.</p><p>Like that time he brought Alexander and Hephaistion to meet Achilles and Patroclus and watched the former ones almost die again from happiness, stumbling over their words and blushing. Yennefer laughed for a long time when Jaskier told her that.</p><p>“Well, you missed seeing your boy almost beat someone up,” she says flippantly, and Jaskier’s head snaps up.</p><p>“Geralt? What happened?”</p><p>Yennefer’s smile is a bit pitying and Jaskier blushes a bit but he’s a hopeless romantic and it’s not like he can do something about his crush. He’s pretty sure that Geralt hates him.</p><p>“Some kid of Aphrodite said something that I didn’t hear and Geralt almost exploded,” the daughter of Eris drawls. “Very primitive, exactly your type.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Jaskier whispers, staring into the bonfire. It’s really not his fault that he had to go and get a crush on the most unattainable guy in the whole camp.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know,” Yen says, patting his back. “How was visit home?”</p><p>“Not bad. Dad misses Mom and he’s moping like crazy so I sang to him to annoy him and it got him going,” Jaskier giggles. “I love summers, I really do, but fuck, Dad gets irritating when she’s gone for too long.”</p><p>Yennefer stares at him for a while. “It’s as strange as ever to hear you call Lord Hades ‘Dad’,” she finally says. “But you also missed training and let me just say that Vesemir isn’t happy about that.”</p><p>The son of Hades winces, already thinking of all the sore muscles he will feel the next evening. “How bad?”</p><p>“Bad.” There’s satisfaction in Yen’s voice and Jaskier sticks her tongue out at her. “I wouldn’t want to be you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t run,” Jaskier sighs. Hades will kill him if he skips one more training session. “Better to just go home after training and soak in my enormous tub.”</p><p>He’s not trying to make her jealous, not at all, but he has some satisfaction seeing Yen’s irritated face. She is insanely jealous of his bathroom down in the underworld.</p><p>“ Geralt will be there,” she continues mercilessly, enjoying what’s happening. Jaskier groans. “Vesemir wants him to train the newbies and also overlook your own training. They don’t have a high opinion about you, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier lets out a weak whine and shrugs. “I know, but I just don’t know why! So what if I can’t carry a heavy, big sword? Stygian steel is much much lighter and I’m not some muscled Adonis, you know.”</p><p>Yennefer just gives him a look that suggests that he’s being an idiot, but Jaskier is pretty used to it by now. “That’s really not the point.”</p><p>“Then maybe they can stop glaring and talk to me like normal people!” Jaskier yells, throwing his hands up. Everyone turns to look at him so he just gives a smile and waves.</p><p>“How ‘bout you sing something?” a daughter of Aphrodite asks, eyes wide and beautiful. </p><p>Jaskier laughs, reaching for his guitar. He knows how to play more instruments but a guitar at a bonfire is always a good idea. He sings stupid raunchy songs about ex-lovers, songs from the radio that most campers know, and everyone sings with him. It’s always nice to bring some happiness to them, especially after all that happened to some of them.</p><p>He sings himself hoarse and they only leave when the moon is high and Jaskier is already regretting his choices.</p><p>The next day he wakes up absolutely miserable. He doesn’t hate mornings but he was up until 3 am and it’s now 6 am, so he got a total of 3 hours of sleep.</p><p>Somehow, Jaskier manages to drag himself to the shower without tripping over any kids of Apollo, get dressed and leave. He has to leave his Stygian swords in the cabin, as they’re not allowed to fight with what their parents gave them, and braces himself for some pain.</p><p>Of course, Geralt is already there, along with Calanthe and Vesemir. They’re fighting, grunting and swearing and Jaskier stays in the shadows, hoping to be overlooked.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Vesemir snaps, making him wince. “Get a sword and get here!”</p><p>Jaskier sighs again but obediently grabs a long, thin blade, wincing. He really hates those weapons, they’re heavy, not balanced as well as his own blades, and generally are the bane of Jaskier’s existence.</p><p>“I’m ready, sir,” he mumbles without enthusiasm.</p><p>“You’re up against Geralt, have fun.”</p><p>Jaskier’s heart makes a valiant effort on escaping from his chest but his logical brain is already screaming. Geralt’s sword is big, long and heavy and the other boy has much more muscles than him. Seems like he’s about to humiliate himself again.</p><p>“Pay attention, Geralt snaps at him and lunges.</p><p>It’s only thanks to the many dead warriors that patiently taught him that Jaskier manages to defend himself, before dancing away. It takes him a few swings but he gets into the fight. He’s not as strong as Geralt, but he’s faster and more graceful with a slimmer build and lighter sword. He may not win, but he won’t be easily beaten. He’s the son of Hades, for god’s sake!</p><p>Jaskier holds his own for quite some time, even managing to get a few hits, dancing around Geralt. It’s not like he hasn’t fought before, he just doesn’t enjoy it all that much. However, he was trained by the best of the best so even his own reluctance to learn won’t combat that.</p><p>Eventually, Geralt disarms him, glaring, and Jaskier sends him a sunny smile, his heart racing not just from the exercise. </p><p>“Great work! Wow, your form really is perfect, that was magical,” he starts to ramble getting up. He’s sore but not exhausted yet. </p><p>“You should be better,” is the reply he gets and ouch, that hurts a bit.</p><p>He hides it under another sunny smile but doesn’t say anything else. Jaskier knows his crush is hopeless, he really doesn’t need to be reminded of that each time he talks to the son of Ares.</p><p>“Time for some laps, Jaskier!” Vesemir calls before he can relax. “You skipped yesterday, get to work.”</p><p>Jaskier groans but obeys. He tried to be snarky once and then Regis had to basically carry him to bed, he was so sore. Not making that mistake twice!</p><p>It’s lunchtime when he finishes and Jaskier is dreaming about some food and bath. And lots of rest!</p><p>“Not terrible,” Vesemir utters like it’s physically painful to him. “But a lot of room for improvement. Tomorrow, same time.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier mutters, dragging his exhausted body to the Apollo cabin where he resides. Like fuck, he was going to stay in that lonely, dark and gloomy Hades cabin. He prefers to share than live in constant depression, thank you very much.</p><p>There’s no bath there, so he takes a shower and uses some healing salves for his bruises and cuts. Living with the children of Apollo have their perks.</p><p>“You look terrible,” Regis says as soon as Jaskier appears for dinner. He sits down at the Demeter table next to his...friend and groans.</p><p>“Vesemir almost killed me today,” he whines dramatically but Regis is unmoved.</p><p>“You’d know if that was the case,” is all he gets in reply.</p><p>Jaskier huffs and then starts shovelling food into his mouth like the savage he can be.</p><p>“Not sitting with your house?” he suddenly hears from behind.</p><p>“I prefer to sit with my friend, thank you for asking,” Jaskier snaps at Calanthe. The daughter of Nike is fierce and angry but he faced worse. Like angry Persephone.</p><p>“You were placed in that cabin for a reason,” Calanthe continues, making him roll his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, yes I know,” Jaskier says before she can say anything else. “But that doesn’t mean I have to do everything with them! I have a life, you know.”</p><p>Just because he lives in the Apollo cabin to avoid his own empty and dark one doesn’t mean he has to follow Apollo’s kids everywhere and eat with them. He already sees them more than enough.</p><p>“Can I live with you, Regis?” he asks when Calanthe leaves with a huff. “You have like, 3 siblings, you have space.”</p><p>The other boy chuckles. “Not a chance, Jaskier. I don’t know what did you do to get Chiron to place you in the Apollo house, but it won’t work again. You’re 18 now.”</p><p>Jaskier winces, knowing that his friend is right. It’s one thing to not want to be alone when you’re 6 and another when you’re 18. Quite a difference.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, don’t dramatize,” Regis says patting his back.</p><p>“Where’s Yen?”</p><p>“With Geralt and Triss.” At that, Jaskier’s head snaps up and he glares in the direction of his friend laughing with the other demigods. “Worried she’ll say something to Geralt?”</p><p>Jaskier shakes his head with a smirk. “Nah, she’ll never. I happen to know about her stupid crush on one Triss Merigold, daughter of Zeus, so we both have dirt on the other.”</p><p>“Does she still hate you?” </p><p>“Yep,” Jaskier chuckles. “Must be our parentage, you know. I hate to be defined by who my father is, but Zeus and Hades never got along. She must automatically hate me, like biologically predestined to do so. I’m very charming, after all.</p><p>All he gets is a flat stare in reply. “Jaskier, you have 2 friends in total.”</p><p>“Excuse you!” Jaskier calls, offended on behalf of all of his other friends. “I doubt that Alexander will be happy not to be included in that. Or William! They’re good friends.”</p><p>Regis’s smile is soft and a bit sad. “They’re dead, Jas.”</p><p>“I know,” he says, suddenly quiet. “But I’ve known them all my life. I don’t even remember my sisters all that well, or life before the Underworld. It’s all I have.”</p><p>Silence falls after that admission and Jaskier curses himself for ruining the mood. So what if he doesn’t remember his mortal life? So what if Hades claimed him early, very early, and he spent most of his life with his father? So what if most of his friends are people who died centuries ago?</p><p>It’s fine. Jaskier’s happy, he doesn’t...need anything else.</p><p>But, oh how he wants.</p><p>His eyes drift towards the object of his affection and Jaskier sighs, lovesick. He hates it but at the same time enjoys his feelings. He’s a romantic, he adores love, in all forms. Even the unrequired one, no matter how much it hurts.</p><p>“I just don’t understand why does he hate me so much,” Jaskier says after receiving a cold glare from Geralt. He avoids his eyes and pokes at the food. Suddenly, he’s not hungry. “I don’t remember doing anything to him, aside from that episode with the wound, but that wasn’t my fault!”</p><p>Regis chuckles. “You mean that time you poured alcohol directly onto his open wound and tried to stitch it with literal yarn? That wasn’t your best moment.”</p><p>Jaskier blushes. “Well, I don’t know anything about healing. Why would I, anyway? It’s not my area.”</p><p>And maybe he said it too loud because now everyone is staring at him and he can’t help but fidget.</p><p>“What?” he asks the silence, very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Nothing. You’re just...weird,” Zoltan, son of Hephaistos says.</p><p>Jaskier shrugs, turning back to his food. Yes, he may be a bit weird, but to be fair he spends most of his time in the Underworld so his perception of the world is a bit skewed. Suddenly, he’s hungry anymore so he gets up, sends Regis a smile and goes to the forest where he can safely shadowtravel home.</p><p>“Mr Pankratz,” Alecto says, suddenly next to him. He doesn’t jump, already used to it. “Lord Hades is in the main room.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alecto,” Jaskier says with a small smile and a few minutes later he sees his father. Hades is deep in thought, irritated and prickly but Jaskier is used to it. Summers always grate on the Lord of the Underworld.</p><p>“Dad,” he greets the god, settling next to him.</p><p>“Jaskier.” Hades doesn’t look at him for a while and when he does, he frowns. “Did something happen?”</p><p>It took them a while to make a connection. Hades isn’t a bad parent, he’s just awkward and had no idea how to deal with a child that wasn’t power-hungry or insane after some time. There still are hiccups but Jaskier cherishes what he can have.</p><p>“Just...people,” he sighs. For an extrovert, Jaskier sometimes has troubles staying with many living people at once. A result of his upbringing. “They’re weird sometimes.”</p><p>“To them, you’re weird,” Hades points out wisely. Jaskier snorts.</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware. They tell me that all the time,” he drawls. It’s not that he minds exactly, he doesn’t care, but he often has a feeling that they expect him to be someone he’s not. “Maybe they just...want me to be more, y’know, like a child of Hades.”</p><p>That makes his father raise an eyebrow and turn to him completely. “You may not be the best with a sword, but you excel in all things a child of mine should be able to do,” the god assures. “I’ve seen you shadowtravel with others, raise the dead for a lute duet and move the ground. I am...quite proud of you,”</p><p>Phrases like this are still hard for Hades to say so Jaskier values each and every one of them. He used to think that he’s not what his father expected but those times are long gone. He went on a few quests, assisted other demigods, made a name for himself a bit. Sure, he’s more famous for his singing but that suits him.</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Jaskier whispers. </p><p>He stays with Hades for a long time, strumming something on the spare guitar he keeps here, staring into the hellfire burning in the fireplace. Jaskier doesn’t like leaving his father alone when Persephone is away, he grows easily irritable and snappy and it’s just bad for everyone involved.</p><p>“You’re tired,” Hades says suddenly. “Go bathe and rest, you seem like you need it.”</p><p>Jaskier winces when he gets up. “Yeah, Vesemir was merciless.”</p><p>Hades smirks at him, satisfied, so Jaskier leaves, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he really hates his dad.</p><p>He can’t take as long as he’d like in the bath as he needs to get back to the camp, but still, laying in the hot water that smells like pomegranate and orange blossoms makes Jaskier feel better. His muscles relax and, yeah, it makes his bruises bloom quicker but that’s the price. Jaskier already has quite a few scars all over him from previous quests or intense training, so he’s no stranger to pain. He just doesn’t enjoy it.</p><p>Dressed in soft pants and an old shirt, he shadowtravels back to the Apollo cabin and spends the rest of the evening playing for others. Most of the children of Apollo are musically inclined so Jaskier is never alone whenever he composes something. His songs tend to be more morbid than the ones of the other kids but well, he is the son of Hades. </p><p>The next day goes basically the same but this time he sits with Yen and teases her about her crush. The most exciting thing to happen soon is the Capture the Flag race that’s already being planned. Jaskier doesn’t like participating in them, more than happy to stay behind and later compose songs for the heroes of the game, but the rules are the rules.</p><p>Vesemir seems dedicated to ruining Jaskier’s life by making him train and train and train and climb stuff and run around and the game is just perfect for that. He is a bit excited but he’s also very tired.</p><p>Vesemir doesn’t choose him because he’s so good, not really, more because it’s a good training opportunity but Jaskier deals with it. He complains to Hades about it, loudly and for a long time but otherwise doesn’t say anything else. The dead can keep secrets well.</p><p>Of course, Geralt is there.</p><p>Jaskier groans quietly into Yen’s shoulder and tries not to stare at the other boy dressed in leather amour, holding a huge sword. Suddenly, his own armour feels tight and hot and Jaskier groans again. He really doesn’t deserve to be tortured like that.</p><p>“You know the rules,” Vesemir says loudly, commanding attention. “The Hunters are your enemies here, get the flag and win this thing. No killing, wounding is allowed. Don’t die.”</p><p>“Inspirational,” Jaskier quips, getting a few snickers. Vesemir sends him a mild glare but Jaskier just gives him a bright smile and rolls his shoulders.</p><p>It’s a bit like a less lethal quest. Jaskier won’t die probably and it’s a fun time to run around the forest with a sword and try to find a flag. Jaskier may not be really into the whole fighting thing, but he’s a demigod and there are things he can’t escape. His ADHD and a drive to be active for example.</p><p>“Jaskier, you’re out there with Geralt and Triss. I stay behind with the rest. Jask, you’re small and easily missed, use that,” Yen snickers and Jaskier gasps.</p><p>“Excuse you! I am most certainly not easily missed,” he huffs, theatrically offended. He can practically feel the glares Geralt and Triss are giving him but at this point, Jaskier’s starting to feel the call of a quest. Not exactly the same as the ones he used to go on, but quest nonetheless.</p><p>“Well then, have fun children,” he says and runs into the trees. He can hear someone cursing after him, but Jaskier knows where he’s going.</p><p>The forest feels almost alive around him, the flowers Persephone told him about sitting prettily in the sun. Jaskier can hear the Hunters around him, and his senses sharpen. He may not be a mighty warrior, but he’s not half bad.</p><p>Jaskier lets his own aura surround him until he’s blending more into the half-shadows of the forest. His armour is black for that exact reason, and it’s easy to slip around the Hunters, making sure to be quiet. Why fight when you can sneak around?</p><p>He knows that he’s getting closer to the flag when an arrow swishes just next to his shoulder. Jaskier swears and ducks instinctively, rolling when more follow. He has no chance against them alone, not if he doesn’t want to use his powers, and he doesn’t. There’s more challenge that way.</p><p>Jaskier picks up the speed and dashes around the trees, laughing when an arrow misses him. From his left he can hear heavy footsteps and then Geralt is there, frowning with a sword in his hand. Jaskier sends him a bright smile.</p><p>“Don’t fuck it up,” Geralt mutters and Jaskier’s smile dies.</p><p>His eyes narrow and he makes a sharp turn right, now determined to get that damn flag. Not many things get to Jaskier but he’s highly competitive at times and his crush just had to go and fucking offend him like that. Brilliant.</p><p>It’s pure luck that allows Jaskier to find the flag before Geralt, he knows that. There are 2 Hunters around it, looking into the forest so Jaskier plasters himself against a tree and lets the shadows cover him. He has to find a way to sneak around, there’s no way he will win this fight with them, even with Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier glances at the small pond and then tenses. There are no more than two guards, that true, but that doesn’t mean more aren’t waiting around him. He has to act quickly. </p><p>He takes a few deep breaths and runs into the clearing with the flag. The Hunters react all at once and suddenly he’s trying not to get knocked out from two sides.</p><p>
  <em>“Stop thinking son,” he remembers his teacher Ishida Mitsunari say when they were sparring. “Let the blade guide you, let the battle tell you where to go. It comes from the inside.”</em>
</p><p>Now Jaskier tries to listen. He’s light on his feet and fast but so are they, and they’re made to fight. He curses and uses a small opening to grab the flag. A sharp pain erupts in his shoulders and Jaskier stumbles but keeps going. </p><p>He runs, trying not to trip, blood staining his armour. Jaskier hates being shot.</p><p>As soon as he hears more voices, Jaskier changes direction but they’re smart and he knows he’ll soon be outnumbered. Finally, he stumbles into his own team and beams at them.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Regis snaps and runs to him, frowning at the blood. Jaskier bats him away and takes a second to catch his breath.</p><p>“Unless we get this to the river, we’re done,” he says firmly, the need to win surging through him. “Let’s go!”</p><p>By some miracle, they listen to him and surround him as they run. Whenever a monster happens, Jaskier slides away, knowing they can take it. They need to win this game. They lost so many times, and he desperately wants to win this one.</p><p>“There he is!” he hears a Hunter shout and curses. Jaskier tucks the flag closer to himself and takes out his sword, black gleaming in the sun.</p><p>There are way too many of them, but the river isn’t far. He just has to get there without losing the flag or getting captured. Piece of cake.</p><p>Jaskier tries to slip away but it’s not easy. Too many of them, too many arrows and he already has one sticking out of his left shoulder. Fuck.</p><p>Then, like a blessing, he hears Calanthe. The others also hear her and Jaskier almost sprints away, passing Geralt on his way.</p><p>“Get the flag to the damn river!” the son of Ares screams and Jaskier stifles the urge to flip him a bird. He knows. He’s not an idiot.</p><p>Only, there are more Hunters waiting for him. He has no one by his side and he will lose the flag, unless…</p><p>Jaskier sends the Hunters a charming smile and dashes towards the nearest deep shadow. “It’s been a pleasure, ladies,” he says with a smirk and disappears.</p><p>He doesn’t dare to get too close to the river, but just close enough and when he runs into the water, he can hear his own team. Blood is staining the water red, but he doesn’t care because they’re holding the flag on the other side of the river and they won.</p><p>Jaskier screams with the others as he crosses the river and throws the enemy flag at his team, smiling the whole time. It’s the first time camp Half-Blood won against the Hunters in hears and Jaskier is the one who made it happen.</p><p>Everyone around him is cheering and then Regis collides with him, hoisting him up. Jaskier laughs. His black armour still stained with blood, adrenaline rushing through his body. Maybe he needs to be more active during the game more often.</p><p>“You did it!” someone calls, and then everyone is back to screaming.</p><p>From his place on Regis’ shoulders, Jaskier can see Yen’s proud smile and Geralt’s surprised face. Even Triss looks unhappy that she wasn’t the one to win it for them, but Jaskier can be very stubborn and determined given the right motivation.</p><p>Impressing his crush if definitely the right motivation.</p><p>Later that day they’re all gathered around the fire, singing and cheering. Jaskier is their hero but all he cares about is his guitar and the fire reflecting in Geralt’s golden eyes. Yen tries to snark at him but then Jaskier fires off that she’s not that much better with her crush on the daughter of Zeus and she shuts up. </p><p>Regis stays close to him the whole night until they’re ready to go to sleep. Geralt doesn’t come close but Jaskier sees him glancing at him from time to time with a thoughtful look. It’s more than he usually gets from the stoic son of Ares so Jaskier counts it as a victory.</p><p>That night, he lays with his head on Hades’s lap and tells him about the boy who holds his heart and doesn’t even know it. His father may not be interested in the matter of the heart, but he’s a good dad so he stays and listens, even if he feels awkward. Jaskier doesn’t have any living siblings so it’s just the two of them now but it’s almost enough.</p><p>He pretends he doesn’t long for a gentle smile on Geralt’s face and maybe even a kind word.</p><p>“He will come to his senses,” Hades assures, still carding fingers through his hair.</p><p>Jaskier whines and closes his eyes. “But I want it now,” he moans.</p><p>His dad just flicks him on the forehead. “Don’t be dramatic, Jaskier, you’ll be fine. This must be Persephone’s influence on you, I swear.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckles, knowing that Hades also has a dramatic streak a mile wide and sometimes even more explosive than his step-mothers. For now, though, he closes his eyes and basks in the feeling of having his hair played with. He may have only 2 living friends but he has a loving family and a cool godly father. Not many demigods can claim that.</p><p>The game is the talk of the whole camp for the next two weeks and Jaskier gets many curious glances and not-hidden whispers. Yen stays close to him the whole time and he catches Geralt looking quite a few times but the other boy never approaches.</p><p>Jaskier splits his time between the Underworld and the camp, visiting his dead friends often. Shakespear gets irritated if Jaskier doesn’t visit at least 2 times a week and Alexander likes to wax poetic about Hephaestion to him from time to time.</p><p>He likes the dead - they’re all unique, full of the knowledge of how to live a full life, how to fight, how to create. When Jaskier was younger Hades used to promise him time with famous musicians if only Jaskier trained with a sword. He looks back at those memories fondly. His childhood may have been weird, but still quite a lot happier than some demigods get.</p><p>He’s lucky in that regard.</p><p>“There’s talk of a new quest,” Yennefer says one morning during breakfast and Jaskier chokes on his coffee.</p><p>“Really? It’s been years since the last one,” he muses. Things in the godly world have been quiet lately and Jaskier doesn’t mind. He doesn’t really want to be some hero or a saviour. He’d rather be known for his music than his wars.</p><p>“Nothing concrete yet but there’s a talk of the Big Three. Allegedly nothing serious but you know how they are,” Yen says, waving her fork around. “Maybe you’ll get to leave!”</p><p>Jaskier snorts. He doesn’t mind being homeschooled and not living in a big city. It’s been way too many years since he had any semblance of a normal life.</p><p>“And I get to be with amazing Triss,” he whines, rolling his eyes. “I'm sure you must be jealous, witch, but please remember that she hates me and I strongly dislike her and it’s not the best combination for a quest.”</p><p>That makes her fall quiet again. They sit in tense silence for a while before Regis drops down next to them, smiling.</p><p>“Come on, the whole quest can’t be too hard.” He brushes his shoulder against Jaskier’s playfully, making the son of Hades snort again.</p><p>“That’s what you always say,” he points out. “And then we’re being chased by a whole army of monsters, bleeding and weaponless. Dad nearly killed me when he found out I lost my dagger.”</p><p>Regis, that bastard, just snickers. “Calm down, my friend, it won’t be like that again. This time a wonderful son of Ares will be there.”</p><p>It’s enough to make Jaskier perk up, suddenly interested in the quest. “How do you know?”</p><p>“I have other friends than the two of you,” Regis answers dryly. That’s fair.</p><p>“But we’re still the best,” Yennefer points out. “Is Jaskier going?”</p><p>“Yes,” Regis confirms. Jaskier is both excited and resigned. “Jaskier, Geralt and Triss. Since we don’t have a child of Poseidon, a son of Ares is going instead. He’s one of the best.”</p><p>Jaskier nods, sighing dreamily. This may be his chance to actually speak to Geralt and maybe even get a smile instead of a grunt. This may be his chance to ask him out.</p><p>Yennefer is looking at him as if she knows what he’s thinking about but Jaskier’s been pining for years now and this is his chance. He has to do something or go insane.</p><p>It's 2 days later that he’s informed of the quest. Apparently, the oracle gave a prophecy but only Chiron was around to listen to it. Jaskier isn’t sure why they still aren’t informed of what that prophecy sounds like, but the quest seems simple and it involves London.</p><p>Jaskier hasn’t been in London since his mother died and he’s quite excited to finally go there again.</p><p>He meets up with Triss and Geralt and they don’t exactly glare at but they don’t have welcoming expressions either. Jaskier doesn’t let it bother him too much, content to just try and convince Geralt that he’s really not that bad. Triss may be a lost cause but their parentage works against them here. </p><p>They’re talking about one thing or another but Jaskier is too busy thinking about things to listen. They have to get to London and unless he takes them through the shadows, they’ll have to take a plane. Jaskier’s never been on a plane and he really doesn’t want to try it now.</p><p>“Well, and how are we getting to good ol’ London then?” he asks cheerfully, arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p>Both Triss and Geralt look at him with annoyance and it’s Chiron who answers.</p><p>“I’m afraid that it’s by plane. It’s a low-level quest and we don’t want to engage too many of the Gods, and they’re the only ones capable of transporting you over the ocean.”</p><p>Jaskier wants to scoff at that but he never took 2 people with him over such distances. He’s not sure he’ll be able to do it without any training and he also doesn’t want to end up fainting in front of Geralt. </p><p>That would be embarrassing.</p><p>Triss just nods in answer, seemingly content with the choice but Jaskier is nervous. As a daughter of Zeus, she probably likes the skies but he’s the son of the Underworld and it’s as far from the heavens as possible. Just as he doesn’t fare well on boats, he doubts he’ll be fine on a plane.</p><p>Sometimes, being the son of Hades sucks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>